


Clippety-Clop for the Hippety-Hop

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: R&B - Fandom, rappers - Fandom
Genre: Equestrian, Gen, Horses, Humour, Rap, eventing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: An oddbod poem about various R&B types in an equestrian competition. Its entirely daft, but then you should have expected that.Inspiration comes from John Cooper Clarke's appearances on Cats does Countdown.





	Clippety-Clop for the Hippety-Hop

Clippety-clop for the hippety-hop  
Rappers on horseback  
That’s what we want  
Dr. Dre, what will he say  
Sitting today on a magnificent grey?

Eminiem has a grin  
He has a plan he thinks will win  
“I’ve got two halves of coconut!”  
“Will They do?”  
“They will not!”

That would make the rules all bent  
This is an R&B horse event  
Not some Monty Python Skit  
Coconuts would ruin it

A Point to point sees Jay-Z  
Up against Turbo B  
Not forgetting Heavy D  
Or the Notorious BIG

Kanye West is in the Dressage  
With Kim K looking on  
He is looking pretty dapper  
It’s a khaki Jodhpura-thon

In there too is Mary J  
With Lil’ Kim as well today  
Nikki Minaj is ready to go  
Emily Sande ain’t just for show  
Drake is itching to be seen  
Just like a blinged up Cee-Lo Green

The Final is a four horse race  
Tinie Tempah is in the place  
Labyrinth has mounted up  
Beyonce really wants the cup  
Janet J wants to win  
Let the final race begin

Who will triumph, who will lose  
Who will get the wooden spoon  
The end result doesn’t matter  
The media will always chatter  
Backbiting and taking shots  
Their opinion is always tops  
The pundits will have their say  
Why things didn’t go their way  
Never mind though, next week’s looking great  
Sporty people from all nations  
Will be baking lovely cakes.


End file.
